


Devilish

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, okay i dont know how to tag this fic, this is so sad im writing all the fics in this ship lol, well there was supposed to be plot but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: So Garret shook out all the unnecessary emotions he felt about Travis and pulled out those first initial thoughts he had. Ones full of unbidden desire to destroy and conquer and relish in the blooming beauty Travis displayed. He laughed on as usual, smiling brightly and proudly as they won another game in the road to the Calder.And it wasn’t like Travis hated him or wanted nothing to do with him. It was the opposite.There were lingering looks in hotel hallways, butt taps that lingered on a little too much, and half-hooded eyes hiding alluring blue eyes behind long, long lashes. And, fine, Garret isn’t a saint. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. He didn’t know exactly what Travis wanted, but he knew he wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t casual.





	Devilish

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing like non-implicit (which is explicit lmao) smut. so like. there you go. it took me looong because i was embarrassed lol. btw this was supposed to be dark and having supernatural elements to it. but nah. and also very scarcely edited because i got embarrassed.

Travis catches Garret’s eyes early on. But the thing is, Garret’s been with the Leafs Organization for so long that players come and go too soon. So he doesn’t think much of him, doesn’t truly  _ notice _ him until they’re deep in the playoffs, when it’s hard not to notice him. Travis, coming back from a stint with the actual Toronto Maple Leafs, made him feel a sense of resentment. 

 

Garret didn’t like it—he’d ran out of resentment years ago and discarded the feeling long ago—and he felt less human because of it. He was used to the feeling but it didn’t mean he wanted to feel it again.

 

So he shook out all the unnecessary emotions he felt about Travis and pulled out those first initial thoughts he had. Ones full of unbidden desire to destroy and conquer and relish in the blooming beauty Travis displayed. He laughed on as usual, smiling brightly and proudly as they won another game in the road to the Calder.

 

And it wasn’t like Travis hated him or wanted nothing to do with him. It was the opposite. 

 

There were lingering looks in hotel hallways, butt taps that lingered on a little too much, and half-hooded eyes hiding alluring blue eyes behind long, long lashes. And, fine, Garret isn’t a saint. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. He didn’t know exactly what Travis wanted, but he knew he wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t casual. 

 

Garret allowed Travis to do whatever he pleased, walking around with much less clothing than what was appropriate and shameless teasing that was quite obvious. He could take Travis acting coy, not giving anything up. It was fine because it wasn’t like Garret was actively trying to get his dick wet by his teammate.  

 

But then. Then they won the Calder. Victory tasted delicious. 

 

“Fuck yeah, Sparky!” Travis shouts at him and launches himself at Garret, blue eyes hysterically wide. The look on his face screams jubilance and pride and hope and everything that Garret wants. “I could kiss you right now!”

 

Garret laughs and raises an eyebrow, “just a kiss?” He tries not to scare Travis away, but his voice comes out a little rough and dark.

 

“Wine and dine, baby,” Travis blabbers loudly, their teammates only meters away. 

 

Garret snorts and lets Travis leave with a pat on his helmet and a tap to his butt. He’s off to Mango before Garret blinks. 

 

***

 

His first season as a Toronto Maple Leaf doesn’t go well. Garret doesn’t mind. Until he does.

 

***

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Travis coos, pressing a kiss to Garret’s temple. “That loss wasn’t your fault, it was all of ours. We needed to score more.”

 

Garret clears his throat and shifts into a more comfortable position. 

 

“It’s fine,” he says. “I’m good.” 

 

Travis frowns and opens his mouth again.

 

“Travis,” Garret warns, voice low. “I said I’m good.” 

 

Travis huffs, throwing a leg over Garret’s body on the bed. “Just trying to fucking help.”

 

“I don’t mind. Seriously.” 

 

Travis looks at him, eyebrows raised. Garret sighs internally and forces a calm smile onto his face. He cups a hand on Travis’s cheek, stroking the supple skin with a firm thumb. Travis leans into it, gaze still reverently fixed on Garret. 

 

He stares into Garret’s eyes, deliberate, as his tongue slips out. It isn’t long before Travis has Garret’s thumb in his mouth, pretty pink lips framing his finger as those blue eyes create the illusion of innocence.

 

“You want this, huh?” Garret says nonchalantly. Travis rolls his eyes and bites Garret’s thumb, as if he has any say in what goes on.

 

It’s Garret’s turn to raise his eyebrows, utterly unimpressed with how Travis is acting. He moves his hand, clutching at Travis’s throat instead. He presses down with his fingers, just enough so Travis feels it, so blood will rush up as soon as he removes his hand. It catches Travis off-guard a little, eyes fluttering as pleasure-pain runs across his face. Garret keeps his fingers there, squeezing, a harsh reminder of the fragility of human life. Travis gasps and Garret lets go, feeling the familiar hotness run through his veins. 

 

There’s something so beautiful and raw about Travis when Garret gets him like this, face flushed and breath haggard from a simple action. There’s nothing he can do except pull Travis into a harsh kiss. Travis moans a little, pressing closer to Garret like he  _ needs _ all the skin-on-skin contact he can get. 

 

It isn’t long before Travis can’t contain his excitement, grinding languidly against Garret’s stomach. Garret breaks the kiss, watching as Travis’s hand trails down into his own boxers. Garret can see the moment Travis gets a hand on himself, hears the moan that Travis muffles while biting his lips. Travis flicks his eyes up, staring Garret down. Taunting him. 

 

Garret laughs maliciously inside his head and grips Travis’s hand, revelling in the breathy, little gasp he makes as his efforts to get off are thwarted. Travis flips the strands of hair blocking his face, tilting his head back and giving Garret perfect access to his neck. Garret surges forward, clutching Travis’s wrists in both his hands as he suckles deep, red bruises like a brand into Travis’ skin. 

 

It feels good, euphoric, to have his mark on Travis. 

 

He looks at the hazed desire in Travis’s eyes, sees the burning challenge behind his irises. Garret grins, grabbing the lube from under the bed as he presses a kiss into a bruise on Travis’s neck. He swings back onto the bed and immediately gets straddled by Travis. The flush on his face had travelled down his neck, disappearing under the thin white shirt he’s wearing.

 

Garret smirks a little and sneaks a hand under Travis’ shirt while the other grips his waist. “You wanna be in charge?”

 

Travis gives him a pointed look, driving his message forward with an emphatic thrust with his hips. “What do you think?”

 

Garret laughs and tweaks one of Travis’s nipples. Travis moans, tone high-pitched from the unexpected pain. Garret did put a little bit more force than he usually does, but Travis gets off on it. 

 

“You going to prep yourself?” Garret provokes darkly, stroking the nub ardently and watching Travis squirm on top of his dick. 

 

“Fuck you,” Travis says and tears his shirt off. His torso is on full-display, red marks littering the skin everywhere. His boxers go quick after that too, and he steals the lube from where Garret’s left it on the bed. 

 

Garret smiles and surges up to nip at Travis’s neck again, wanting more marks to join the dozens of others. 

 

Garret can’t see Travis’s fingers from his vantage point, but it’s clear to him when Travis pushes in a finger—his eyes flutter as he teeths at his bottom lip and his cock perks up. It’s a good show, Travis opening himself up on his fingers for Garret’s cock. It’s maddening. 

 

Garret gets a hand on his own dick, stroking slow as his hand becomes slick with precome. Travis whimpers, face slack with pleasure as his arm pistons up and down. His thighs spread farther apart, searching to grind his dick on Garret’s stomach. There’s a sense of urgency for Travis, seeking the feeling of being  _ full. _ Garret takes pity, reaching his free hand out towards Travis’s ass. He trails a finger around Travis’s rim, a groan and a jerk of Travis’s hips resulting from the action. He feels the slickness of Travis’s hole, sloppy wet from the lube. He pushes another finger in, thrusting along with the other three Travis has spreading himself apart. 

 

A rush of heat runs through Garret’s body, feeling Travis push back on his finger with need. “Lift your hips a little?” Travis complies, thighs shaking as Garret gets a better view of Travis’s hole. It’s hot, seeing his finger disappear in tandem with Travis’s own. 

 

“Play time’s over,” Garret growls, flicking Travis’s dick lightly. Travis gasps a little moan, his other hand steadying himself on Garret’s shoulder. Garret pulls his finger out and grabs the lube, smearing it carelessly over his hand. He grips Travis’s wrist with his other hand, Travis whimpering crossly as his fingers are taken out. Garret rubs Travis’s rim with his fingers, adding to the sopping wetness dripping down Travis’s taint. He presses firmly there. 

 

“Fuck,” Travis groans out, a hand reaching out to grope at his own cock. Garret holds that wrist tightly, squeezing to get his warning across. 

 

Garret inserts three fingers into Travis without warning, basking as Travis lets out a string of gasps. He watches Travis’s rim flutter around his fingers, tapping at his prostate and earning sporadic jerks from Travis’s hips. 

 

Travis pushes back insistently, muscles clenching harder and harder around his fingers, as if he was trying to make a point. Travis shakes his wrist free, twisting Garret’s nipple with a ferocious glare. 

 

“What? You want to get fucked properly now?” Garret hums out, the pain zinging through his body.

 

Travis moans, Garret’s rubbing at his prostate again, “yeah, asshole. Get your fingers out of my ass.” 

 

Garret complies and watches Travis’s hole clench around nothing. He strokes his cock with his lubed hand, slicking it up as the wetness mixes with his precome. 

 

“Well?” Garret asks expectantly. Travis huffs and slaps Garret’s hand away, reaching to rub a thumb around the head. Garret moans lowly, feels the pleasure shoot out from his nerves. 

 

It isn’t long between Travis shimmies up and tries to sit on Garret’s cock. Travis bears down, mouth widening into an ‘o’ as he’s filled up with cock. Garret huffs out, his cock engulfed by hot, slickness. 

 

“Ah, fuck!” Travis moans as he bottoms out, circling his hips a little in adjustment. 

 

Travis lifts his hips up, thighs spreading wider and wider, and puts both palms on Garret’s chest for leverage. Garret moans, Travis rocking down on his cock with a sense of urgency. Garret meets each thrust with one of his own, knocking whimpers and gasps out of Travis’s mouth. 

 

It’s a beautiful sight when he hits Travis’s prostate; Travis tenses, head thrown-back and his body fully flushed. Garret can’t take it. He wraps a hand around the back of Travis’s neck, pulling Travis into a heated kiss. Travis can’t do much but moan into Garret’s mouth. 

 

Garret smiles up at Travis when he pulls back and gasps for air. He’s so ethereal, fucking himself upon Garret’s cock. It’s good; it’s really good. 

 

Too bad Garret can’t let it last.

**Author's Note:**

> so thank you guys all for reading! god. i need to. stop.
> 
> anyways, if you liked this fic please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below! tell all your friends and come scream with me on my tumblr @mitcheemarns.
> 
> where are my garret sparks supporters at?


End file.
